particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjo Haringulo
Benjo Haringulo is a politician in the Federal Republic of Darnussia, know for being the leader of the Demokrata Esperanto Partio(DEP) and the leader of the Esperanto community and movement in Darnussia. Early Life Benjo Haringulo was born into a large and poor fisherman's family on April 6th, 2801, the second child of Brava and Ludviko Haringulo, two well known Esperantists. From a young age, he was noted as being outgoing, smart, and interested in local issues and his first language was Esperanto. In 2807, at the age of 5, Benjo started school at Grinsbur Public Grammer School. Throughout his time there, he was academically in the middle, doing poor in mathematics, while excelling in social studies. In 2816, Benjo went on to Ghacrow Central High School, where his interest in politics was fostered. Here at Ghacrow Central High School, Benjo met his future wife Alba Kerio, a girl from another Esperanto family. After graduating from Ghacrow Central High School in June, 2819, Benjo joined the Alkavon and Kozaria Independence Party(AKIP). By 2820, he was one of the most known members of the AKIP, leading the largest faction of the party, the Esperantists. 2821 Leadership Race In February 2821, after a large decrease in votes for the AKIP, a leadership race was called, the second in the party's history. Benjo, with the support of the largest faction of the party, the Esperantists, ran on the platform of a new, Esperanto based party. Incumbent Mircea Cuza also ran, with the support of the radical conservative separatists. A third candidate ran, Mark O'Connell, without the support of any major faction in the party. After one month of campaigning, the first round of the leadership election was complete, with 2367 delegates voting. The results were: Because no candidate had won fifty percent of the votes, a run-off election was called, with the two candidates with the highest amount of votes moving on. The Run-off election was called for April 4th, allowing both candidates time to rally up more delegates. During this time, the primary supporters of Benjo, the Esperantists, rapidly recruited more members and more delegates. Despite the attempts by the conservative separatists, the Esperantists had almost doubled in size and controlled 207 more delegates, and were able to get the support of close to half of Mark O'Connell's delegates. With a total of 2574 delegates, the results were: Party Leadership In the subsequent months after the leadership race, which Benjo was successful, the AKIP was reformed to the Demokrata Esperanto Partio, dropping the platform centered around separatism, and adopting a new platform, based on the adaptation of Esperanto, a balanced regulation and laissez-faire economic approach and a balanced moral approach. The DEP increased activity, and increased its scope to all of Darnussia, rather than just Alkavon and Kozaria. This new platform was the brainchild of Benjo and long time friend Aleĉjo Fiŝkaptisto. During this time, Benjo was elected into the Assembly of the People. Private Life On September 22nd, 2831 Benjo married his High School sweetheart, Alba Kerio, who he has been dating since 2817. Since then, Alba and Benjo have had three children; Niĉjo (b: 2832), Paulo (b: 2836), Stelara (b: 2837). The family lives at their new house in Belurbo, Alkavon. Category:Darnussia Category:Darnussian people Category:Darnussian Leaders